Dreamweavers
| image = File:Dreamweaver.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Itachi-san | link = | size = 11 Players (Medium) | startdate = June 10, 2009 | winningfaction = Paladins (Goodies) | roster = #, player #CutePsychoBunny #Einkil #Joe's Student #SparrowHawk #grimtooth #Surge #Dawg #seahorse #Prof. Templeton #GreyCells #rossbeemer | first = Surge | last = CutePsychoBunny, Joe's Student, SparrowHawk, grimtooth, Prof. Templeton | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Itachi-san based on own design. It began on June 10, 2009 and ended in a Paladins (Goodies) win in N5 (June 24th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules Basically, what is expected each night (not mandatory nightly) is a portion of the night post written by each player. This is obviously meant to inspire creativity and new types of strategy, but I don't want it to be a deterrent that keeps anyone from playing, so I think this should be a suitable limit for each individual night post that gets pm'd to me: (between 2 sentences and 2 paragraphs (no more than 15 normal-sized sentences). I will rewrite the entire night post to eliminate most idiosyncrasies that may be traced, but I promise to keep as much of your original creation as possible. This is essentially why I would like to do a trial-run first so that everyone knows what to expect both in writing the night posts to me and me outputting the final night post. Also, be ready to have to your dreams invaded by other players, meaning that your dreams may come out very different than you intended since others may and will be messing with them. Also, keep in mind that things like pronouns, etc... will need to be changed by me to Character/Player Names so that everyone knows who is acting/acted on in the night posts. Nights will take as long as necessary (barring heavy inactivity). Days will be a strict 24 hours from the time the night is posted. Anything that needs to be rounded is always rounded up to the greater integer. Each character begins with 30 Dream Dollars DD (basically HP) and over the course of the game will lose them through personal action and action taken against them. If you see (-1 or -3 for example) after any action in this OP, that is the amount of DDs lost per action. If you cannot afford something, you can't have it. There is a mandatory 1 DD expenditure per night for a random Dream. 3 Types of Night Action Styles: (Invasion in someone else's dream, Reflection in your own dream, Externalization outside of dreams) these will be abbreviated from now on: INV, REF, EXT 2 Types pf Night Actions: Each Character has their own Primary Action, and may choose from a collective group of Archetypes that everyone may dip into, but at a cost. 4 Types of Dreams: Ordinary (50%), False Awakening (20%), Recurring (10%), Healing (20%). Each night costs 1 Dream without any specificities. If 1 DD is spent for the Dream, then you have the previous chances of getting 1 of these 4 possibilities. Or you may purchase each Dream for the following amounts: Ordinary (2 DDs), False Awakening (3 DDs), Recurring (7 DDs), Healing (5 DDs). They mean the following: *Ordinary Dream: nothing added *False Awakening: you essentially wake up in the midst of your dream and are allowed a second dream. I will pm you if this happens not by choice and you will get enough time to send in a second dream. In the second dream you must use either an Archetype or Primary Action. Actions are not discounted for the second dream. *Recurring: If gotten the first night it will just function as Ordinary. After that it is the exact same dream you had last night. No extra charge, but you must still pay for the dream itself be it random or purchased specifically. *Healing: All attacks taken on you are halved. In addition, you may not lose more than 1/2 your DDs at the beginning of the night. Dream type (aside from Ordinary) will be mentioned in the Night post, most likely by me. RID attacks can be made for 2 DDs a pop. During the game each player gets one guess per person only. If correct, the RID will deal 5 DD damage. This is done completely privately. Only the attacker and victim will know of it. 11 Characters: 6 Good, 4 Bad, 1 Independent - each is either male/female There is no BTSC whatsoever. The Daily Lynch will hurt the victim 10 DDs and out their Character ID. the Immortal and the DayDreamer are unaffected, provided that they send me a DayDream before the Day ends. they will also not have their ID revealed, so that it will be apparent that they are 1 of the 2 characters. the DayDream is just a creative measure of avoiding the lynch and must be between 2 sentences and 2 paragraphs like all other Dreams. If the Immortal or DayDreamer submit a daydream in which they escape the lynch, during a day that they are not lynched, then they lose 5 DDs. In the event of a tie, all players up for the lynch will have an equal fraction of 10 DDs deducted from their Total. Examples: 2 players will lose 5 DDs each, 3 players will lose 4 DDs each (3.33 rounded up), etc... Any character that can write a DayDream and does will be excluded from the tie-lynch. No Character may ever target themselves. a few clarifications: RID attacks cannot be blocked. daydreams can be submitted at any time during the day. Nightmare will be able to know who used Archetypes, not who dreamed, since now everyone dreams each night (aside from daydreamers). random clarification: if spied for alliance, the DreamBuyer shows up as Indy. I've gotten this question a bunch now, but what was expected? Surge brought up a good point given the nature of this game, so this is a new rule: the same player cannot be lynched 2 days in a row. Thanks Surge! Role Description the HELLIONS: win if they are the last group standing #the Sorceress: F INV may shapechange a player: (grow - character ID will be spied by anyone performing any type of spy action, shrink - no ID whatsoever, God - immortal and invulnerable keep this respectful. no use of current Gods will be allowed, Reptile - able to character ID spy a random person). she may also spy whether her victim is Good/Bad. Her ID ability is not effected by her target's shapechange. Deals 2 DD damage from fear. Knows the alter-egos of all the Hellions. May also spy the DDs of any one player at the end of each night. #the Puppetmaster: F REF may make a prediction about two players' Primary Actions or Archetypes. If correct, she may block them. Also if correct, she may alter one of their next day votes to vote for a specific person. She must pm me the name of that player before the day ends though and the change will be seen publicly in the day post. Deals 4 DD damage from fear. #Nightmare: M INV completely disassembles his victims dream into a nightmare. Also knows exactly which character were dreaming the previous night. Deals 10 DD damage from fear to Paladins, 5 DD damage to Hellions. #the Immortal: M EXT he has developed a new technique that delves into the underworld. He may speak with 1 dead player per night. He PMs me which player he wishes to send a message to and I forward it to them. They however, have no obligation to help him and if they do not reply before the night ends, then the Immortal receives a blank PM from me. He may send in a DayDream with whatever he wants to say before the Day ends. It will be part of the Day Post. He may also use Archetypes during the day. Day damage can only be done to the Day Dreamer. See Lynch Description for daily survival details. ALL Night damage done to him is double. May use one Archetype per Night without writing a Dream. This Archetype will only be seen in the Night Post if it directly impacts another player's dream. the Paladins: Win if all other character are dead #the DreamWalker: F INV May insert herself into as many Dreams per night as each figure of the Fibonacci Sequence: (n1 =1, n2 = 1, n3 = 2, etc...) Has an unlimited use of Archetypes and a -1DD discount on all of them. May only use 1 Archetype on each player she visits per night. She may also ID the gender of any 1 player per night. In addition, she may also use one REF Archetype on herself each night. #the DayDreamer: M EXT May come to the aid of any one player per night and wake them before they die. They will only lose 1/2 their DD is they would have died without his intervention. Otherwise, they will lose 1/2 of the total damage done, but no more than 1/2 total DD loss. See Lynch Description for daily survival details. May submit a dream and archetype each day. Day damage can only be done to the Immortal. ALL Night damage done to him is double. May use one Archetype per Night without writing a Dream. This Archetype will only be seen in the Night Post if it directly impacts another player's dream. #the Prophet: M REF He may ask me to highlight any parts of any of my previous posts. He may also send a message to any one player per night. This message may or may not be public. If he chooses to warn someone of damage, he may include a specific section of his message to warn and thus halve the damage the receiver may take that night. Also, he may ID how many DDs a player has left. #the Creator: F INV may shapechange a player: (giant mammal - will have their character ID spied if spied upon with any spy action, insect - unable to be spied upon, plant - immortal, bird of flight - may character ID a random player). She may also ID whether her victim is Good/Bad. Her ID ability is not effected by her target's shapechange. Does 2 DD damage from fear. #the Philosopher: F REF Knows exactly which characters used which archetypes each night. Half-price Archetype usage. may use 2 Archetypes per night. #the Augur: M REF may make a prediction about one player's Primary Action or Archetype. If correct, he may block it. Also if correct, he may alter their next day vote to vote for a specific person. He must pm me the name of that player before the day ends though and the change will be seen publicly in the day post. Deals 2 DD damage from fear. Independent: wins if everyone else is dead #the DreamBuyer: M EXT Each night he steals 4 DreamDollars from any 2 players. Each player must lose at least 1 DD. These DDs get added onto his total. He may also fabricate an entire dream sequence each night. The costs for this dream are the same as for anyone else. Also, he may spy on any 3 players per night and find out how many DDs a player has left. Gets hit for double damage, excluding the lynch. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *CPB - Augur *Einkil - Creator *JS - DreamWalker *sparrow - DayDreamer *grimtooth - Prophet *Prof T - Philosopher Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster DreamCatcher: itachi #CPB - Augur #Einkil - Creator - Killed N4, overanxious #JS - DreamWalker #sparrow - DayDreamer #grimtooth - Prophet #Surge - Puppetmaster - Killed N3, insomniac #Dawg - Sorceress - Killed N4, restless #seahorse - Nightmare - Lynched D4, sleep deprivation #Prof T - Philosopher #GC - Immortal - Killed D4, broke #rossbeemer - DreamBuyer - Killed N5 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games